Talk:Shops and Locations/@comment-34937716-20180923030413/@comment-6024608-20180926200457
OK, first of all : Remember that Rapture has only something like 20000 population (maybe 40000 after 10+ years(1946-1958 was the baby boom era in America) - the 20000 number comes from the Novel author's speculation). SO self-concentrated populations of various ethnic groups would still be fairly small, not the good sized mass that you did find in a large city (I believe in that period in LA the Chinatown there had been 'urban renewed' in the same period and became more a tourist spot with its adjacent residential 'adjusted away ' during the urban planning). Chinese probably would number in the hundreds, but if they had a will, could still group in a more comfortable ethnic community (racism still was a reality even with objectivism working against it -- but there would be no forced segregation). A Chinatown in Rapture still foremost would be a venue for business - with the diversity and novelty being an element to sell to the rest of the population - a diversion for the locked-in general population (why I positioned it IN the 'Carnival' recreational complex, which may have been someone's brainstorm of repurposing some good sized (defunct) city construction area - there could/would be space for residential populations also). You would have the classic Chinese cultural forms/styles of the facade architectures/decoration within that area (as much as anyone could in an internal environment - decoration 'glued' onto the structural limitation) with an emphasis on Chinese festival/commercial appearances the shops/cliche 'street' scene (which the rest of the population would expect) - likely in a small area (say 2 city blocks type layout? see Streets) The Chinese self-identity would be Saying We Are Still Here, and the generic population happy for a diversion from 'business as usual'. The actual Chinese population would probably more be Americanized (but they would bring their families to Rapture as that is paramount in their culture). You would at least have the cliche elements : Restaurant(s) (likely americanized, but traditional on the side for Chinese patrons - transport, with the city's small size, means they could 'deliver' all over Rapture still - think even of Pneumo delivered...) Herbal medicine shop (& Doctor, accupuncturist) Craftworks of Chinese decorative items (Note- I allow craftsmen to bring their tools and materials/stock to Rapture when they are moving their lives there, and many preexisting Surface-produced items to be later sold). Workshops for Ceramics ... Silks Fireworks factory (small, but part of the expected image). Incense as a sideline??? Chinese Laundry - but a real paying operation (machines in the back room) Iconic celebrations (like New Years... Dragon Parade etc...) A Temple (both tourist and real for residents) Fortune Teller ('fate calculating') Perhaps a Museum (paid entrance) of the more exceptional Chinese artworks brought by the richer immigrants (possibly several affluent Chinesw 'brought' in to be part of Rapture -- they would have their opulent private residence). There probably would be an opium den/brothel, but stylized more for its form rather than its covert operations (neither thing being illegal in Rapture) - probably a 'bar' and 'show' similar to a small jazz club (a familiar thing to recently overseas military men). Secondary might be at least one Tiki Bar type operation - -ethnic Chinese had spread out across the pacific and were involved in such venues. --- So yes the same stylistic appearance could easily be achieved, and there is no reason it could not also have some depth as part of a small but real community (possibly being reinforced because of the alien nature of Rapture -- being even beyond the cultural disparity of being in America). --- Note that my concept of 'carnival' complex was to be a smorgasboard of different ethnic 'opportunities' (a mass as a larger venue, serving as a 'draw') , but the Chinese would more likely than most (because of their size) be most likely to have an actual integral community, rather than german beerhalls, and a bit of Paris street scene, Rio Carnival, etc.. that many of the others would be.